Misteriosa Carta De Amor
by Ade07Chan
Summary: Una misteriosa carta de amor llega a Haruhi. La líder de la Brigada SOS pide ayuda a Koizumi, al que termina consolando. Así, de empezar con una carta, se termina con un abrazo de... ¿Kyon celoso, Mikuru contenta? ¿Nagato queriendo experimentas lo que se siente ser abrazado? Haruhi, siempre poniendo todo de cabeza, y esa carta... la que empezó todo.


_**Las Novelas de Haruhi Suzumiya no me pertenecen, pero esta historia sí.**_

* * *

_**MISTERIOSA CARTA DE AMOR.**_

Era una tarde de primavera después de clases, donde los miembros se reunían como era su costumbre en ese cuarto de Club que una vez perteneció al Club de Literatura. No obstante, había algo raro en esa atmósfera. Sí, debía ser porque la capitana-dictadora-comandante-alocada no estaba presente, y el lame-culos-de-la-jefa tampoco estaba presente. Eso sí que era raro, pues generalmente a esa hora solían estar todos reunidos, y, sin embargo, ese viernes era totalmente distinto a los anteriores. No es que el pobre mortal (pongámosle así) estuviese preocupado por esos dos, simplemente sentía un poco de interés. La criada torpe vaya que estaba hecha un mar de nervios por no ver a esos dos miembros, mientras la siempre cara de póquer no parecía importarle nada más que su lectura. Y, si se recapitulaba a las clases, bien podía darse cuenta que ni la alocada jefa ni el sub-comandante estuvieron en sus respectivos salones después de la tercera clase. Algo bastante raro, sospechoso.

— Uhm... hmm... —Mikuru no paraba de caminar de un lado al otro. — ¿Dónde estarán Suzumiya-san y Koizumi-kun en estos momentos...?

— Seguramente metiéndose en otro lío con tal de arrastrarnos a todos nosotros con ellos. —La respuesta de Kyon parecía ser de las que más sentido tenían. —No te preocupes por ellos, Asahina-san. Volverán en cualquier momento.

Y así pasó el tiempo, sin que los dos desaparecidos dieran señales de estar en el instituto.

Esto dejó dudoso a Kyon. ¿Dónde estaría Haruhi?, por Koizumi no se preocupaba, le daba sorna ese carita linda siempre sonriente y enigmático, ¿pero la molesta y gritona chica que hacía el papel de capitana, desaparecida desde antes de ir al club?, como que algo levantaba sospechas, pero no quería pensar siquiera en eso. ¿Koizumi y Haruhi juntos? ¡¿Juntos y solos en quién sabe dónde?! ¡No señor!

Cuando el fin de semana terminó, el sonriente Koizumi apareció en el club a temprana hora. Su sonrisa era más estúpida de lo normal. ¿Por qué actuaba tan tranquilamente cuando el viernes pasado había faltado?, además, ¿a qué se debía esa alegre y sincera felicidad que irradiaba en su sonrisa?

Nagato, como siempre, leía, de modo que no le importó saber nada. Mikuru, sirviendo el té, buscaba la forma de formular la pregunta que la venía carcomiendo desde hace días. Y Kyon, que era el que mejor _se llevaba_ con Koizumi, se aseguró de que no estuviera Haruhi cerca para poder hablar tranquilamente con el sonriente y misterioso estudiante transferido, claro, hace un año más o menos.

¿Y Haruhi?, ella, nuevamente, no había asistido. Aunque parecía más que iba retrasada, pues en las clases con Kyon sí se había presentado. Seguro buscaba cómo meter en problemas a toda la Brigada...

— Hey.

Koizumo levantó la mano como saludo. —Lamento la ausencia la semana pasada. ¿Pasó algo de lo que debería de estar enterado?

— Eso mismo nos preguntamos Nagato, Asahina-san y yo. ¿Por qué no viniste el viernes?

La sonrisa en el muchacho aumentó en puntos de alegría. —Uhm... ¿cómo decirlo...?, ah, lo tengo. —Miró a Mikuru, que para nada disimulaba su interés. También miró a Nagato, quien detuvo su lectura para verlo unos instantes. —Les contaré lo que pasó ese día. Les agradecería si me prestan atención.

* * *

_Mientras Haruhi indagaba por cada rincón del instituto buscando cualquier estupidez paranormal, Koizumi iba caminando tranquilamente sin rumbo alguno, cerca de donde estaba su supuesta capitana. Como era su deber osbervarla, eso es lo que estaba haciendo muy discretamente, dándose cuenta que la chica estaba tan picada con lo suyo que lo ignoró por completo. Sin embargo, en su mirada podía verse un poco de ansiedad. Ni siquiera el estudiante transferido de gran sonrisa podía ocultar por completo todas sus emociones, y, pareciera, que la ansiedad se debía a ver a su comandante._

_A la tercera vuelta que se dio, vio a Haruhi revisando su casillero, observando algo que pareció atraer su atención. Con una sonrisa típica pero también algo rígida, Koizumi se acercó a ella, notando lo seria que se veía la chica. Seguro podría ayudarla, al menos a sonreír. Pareciera que aquello que veía la tenía muy... ¿qué sería? ¿Pensativa?_

— _¿Suzumiya-san?_

— _¿Hmm?, ah, eres tú, Koizumi-kun. —Dijo sin muchas ganas, guardando algo en su blusa con sumo cuidado de que no le vieran nada. Después de todo, ya no era aquella chica que llegó a desnudarse para cambiarse de ropa en el mismo salón. — ¿Pasa algo? No te había visto por aquí._

— _No es nada. Vine a verla, de lejos se veía distinta._

— _No te preocupes, estoy bien._

_El chico alzó una ceja, curioso. Haruhi se veía rara, sin duda. — ¿Le sucede algo?_

—_..._

_La chica asintió, algo extrañada._

— _¿Me acompañarías a la cafetería oficial de la Brigada SOS? —Ósea, la cafetería donde iban a comer cuando salían a hacer lo que sea que hicieran. —Espero no te moleste que te saltes clases._

— _Estar al lado de Suzumiya-san es más importante para mí que cualquier otra cosa. —Le dijo con una sonrisa con tal de que la chica se sintiera mejor. Después de todo, para él era cierto, aunque nadie se lo fuera a creer._

_Sospechoso. Realmente sospechoso que Haruhi actuara tan distinta a como era._

_Cuando llegaron a la cafetería, se sentaron en una mesa cercana al vidrio que daba con la calle. La capitana sacó una nota de su sostén, asegurándose de que Koizumi no la viera, o lo castigaría aunque fuera su sub-comandante y el que mejor la seguía con una sonrisa siempre tan sincera, al menos con ella. Oh tal vez simplemente ignoraría esa acción y seguiría como si nada pasara, pero se dudaba que Koizumi actuara como si nada en el lejano caso de verle al menos medio seno a su comandante._

— _Pasa esto. Me pilló desprevenida, admito que fue raro hasta para mí._

_La nota no era otra cosa más que una carta de amor. "Una misteriosa carta de amor"_

_Sí, se le habían confesado a la reconocida Suzumiya, la conejita sinvergüenza, la capitana de la Brigada SOS... ¿qué loco haría semejante cosa?, Haruhi era muy linda, ¡bellísima!, pero... uhm... ¿rara, tal vez?_

_**"Querida Suzumiya-san, seré breve contigo para no quitarte tu preciado tiempo. Así bien, pues seré franco. Lo que tengo que decirle es sincero, es lo que siento realmente hacia tu persona, hacia ti.**_

_**Desde que nos conocimos sentí una conexión que jamás he sentido con nadie más. Eres la chia más bella que he visto, y me siento alegre de saber que he tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo. Mi ideal no es incomodarte, sino hacerte saber mis más profundos y sinceros sentimientos.**_

_**Me animo a decir que lo que siento por ti no es una simple atracción. Sí, estoy atraído por ti, pero me animo a decirlo con palabras más fuertes... que estoy enamorado de ti. Haruhi Suzumiya-san, te amo. No´sólo por tu físico, por tu bella sonrisa, sino por tu hermosa forma de ser, tu bellísima actitud que nunca antes había tenido el honor de conocer. Y lo digo en serio, te amo por cómo eres, por quién eres, por cómo actúas, hablas, vistes... te amo por ser siempre tú."**_

— _No dice de quién se trata. _

_Koizumi inspeccionó la carta, sonriendo. — ¿Así que se siente sorprendida ante esto?_

— _Uhm... algo así. Dime, ¿qué debería hacer?_

— _¿Hmm? ¿Está pidiéndome consejos?_

_Haruhi asintió, sonriendo. —En lo personal sabría qué decir, pero no sé de quién se trata, de modo que no sé a quién deba decírselo. Dime, Koizumi-kun, ¿tienes alguna opinión respecto a esto, algo que me quisieras decir?_

_Tras pensarlo unos instantes, bajó ligeramente la mirada. — ¿Qué...le diría si supiera quién es el que escribió esto?_

— _Que no estoy interesada._

_La mirada del chico bajó aún más. —Es muy... directa._

— _¿Koizumi-kun? ¿Te sientes bien?_

— _Sí. —Sonrió fingidamente. Haruhi lo pudo notar, ¡raramente! —Me sentí mal por quién le escribió la cart..._

— _Aunque... —Le interrumpió la enérgica chica. —... si se tratara de... uhm... algún conocido, podría considerar mis palabras._

— _Pero no su decisión._

— _Claro. Es más importante mi Brigada que esas pasajeras relaciones. _

— _¿Le importa más su Brigada...?_

_Haruhi asintió, sonriendo tan resplandeciente que causaba una sensación de felicidad en Koizumi. —No sería capaz de hacerlos a un lado. ¡Soy la capitana, debo velar por mis camaradas de la Brigada día y noche!, nadie podrá separarme de mi deber como líder._

— _Es una gran líder._

— _¿Entonces?_

_Volvió a considerarlo. Se levantó, tomando la carta. —Tal vez debería escucharla en vez de leerla para reconsiderar la situación. Deje que se la lea, ¿vale?_

—_... su-supongo._

_Aclarando su garganta, Koizumi recitó la carta sin apartar la mirada de Haruhi. Era como si se la supiera de memoria, dejando boquiabierta a la chica. La manera en que lo decía..._

_De pronto, un deje de tristeza invadió el rostro de Koizumi, quién cortó con el recital antes de terminarlo. Sentándose de nuevo en su asiento, bajando la cabeza antes de ocultar por completo su mirada. Haruhi le miró con expresión ingenua. ¿Se había avergonzado?, tomando en cuenta que, la lider tan atolondrada que era, a veces no sabía interpretar debidamente ciertas acciones y gestos._

— _¿Por qué te detuviste?_

—_... me entristece que... uhm..._

— _No te preocupes. Jamás abandonaré a la Brigada SOS. ¡Son como mi familia! —Se acercó a Koizumi, obligándole a alzar la mirada. —Dime algo, ¿sabes quién escribió la carta?_

_Se puso pálido, no sabiendo qué responder._

_Haruhi meditó unos momentos, poniendo cara de estar pensando seriamente. Luego sonrió, una sonrisa cálida y llena de ternura. — ¿Es que estás celoso?_

— _¡¿...?!_

— _¡Tranquilo!, ya te dije, no me interesa esas cosas como el amor. ¡Como líder que soy, debo velar por los míos, por su felicidad antes que la mía!, por su bienestar. Porque por eso soy su líder. — ¿Por qué será que lo que decía no sonaba tan cercano a la realidad...? ¿O sí...? —Como sucedió con Kyon y Yuki, si tú estuvieras mal, yo me aseguraría de velar por ti. ¡De que te mejoraras!, lo mismo para Mikuru-chan, porque es tan torpe que podría lastimarse preparando té. Lo bueno es que no ha pasado._

— _Suzumiya-san..._

— _¿Te sientes mal, justo ahora?_

_Estaba muy cerca de su rostro. Sentía que su rostro se acaloraba._

_Negó torpemente con la cabeza. Nada convincente, ciertamente. Haruhi hizo un ruidito con su boca al momento de negar con un dedo. Sin previo aviso, acercó a Koizumi a ella y lo abrazó fuertemente, manteniéndolo cerca de su pecho, pero un poco más arriba, pudiendo ella recargar su mentón en su cabeza._

_Por un momento, su mundo se detuvo. Sintió una sensación tan llena de... de cosas indescriptibles. Una sonrisa completamente distinta a todas adornó su rostro._

_¿Así que eso se sentía ser abrazado por la líder?_

_No, no por la líder. Por Haruhi Suzumiya, la loca que creía en aliens, viajeros del tiempo, personas con poderes... pero, más aún... así se sentía ser abrazado por la chica de la que se enamoró sin darse cuenta. _

_Su misión había sido observarla. Pero el tiempo hizo que viera en ella la belleza más pura que lo enamoró, la hizo amarla y velar siempre por ella, buscando la forma de siempre hacerla feliz. _

— _¿Te sientes mejor?_

_Le susurró rodeando sus manos por su espalda alta._

_Koizumi asintió. — ¿Podría yo...?_

_No fue necesario decir más. No esperó respuesta, pues le devolvió el abrazo con una fuerte sensación de no querer dejarla ir nunca. De tenerla siempre en sus brazos._

— _Ahora, me responderías, ¿quién escribió la carta?_

— _Uhm... ¿podría ser después?_

— _Si pagas la cuenta, sí._

— _Trato hecho._

* * *

Nadie se podía creer la anécdota recién contada.

Kyon y Mikuru tenían los ojos y la boca tan abiertos que parecían ser tres "O" en su rostro. Nagato abrió la boca, pero se calló nuevamente. Incluso a ella le había sorprendido eso, pero bien que sabía disimularlo.

— ¡Perdonen por llegar tarde~!

La criada y el mortal miraron a Haruhi con cara de incredulidad.

Ésta sonreía tan resplandeciente como siempre, ocasionando que Koizumi desviara la mirada tratando de disimular una sonrisita idiota de enamorado.

— ¿Tú...? ¡¿Tú...?! ¡¿TÚ~...?!

— ¿Hmm? ¿Qué?

— ¡Lo abrazaste! —Gritó Kyon apuntando a Koizumi.

Haruhi asintió. —Se sentía mal. Como lo hice con Yuki y contigo, quise ayudarlo a que mejorara. ¡Es el trabajo de un líder, estúpido, nada de resentimientos en la Brigada!

— ¡Pero es que él...! ¡Y la carta...! ¡Lo tenía todo planeado!

— ¿Qué cosa?

La lider puso cara de pocos amigos. —No culpes a Koizumi-kun sin tener pruebas de eso.

Kyon se sentó derrotado. Mikuru no salía de su asombro.

Nagato alzó la mano. — ¿La carta?

Koizumi se tensó, tragando saliva. ¡Y Haruhi que lo había olvidado, y que se lo recordaron!, era complot. Sí, seguro era eso.

— Es verdad. Koizumi-kun ¿quién escribió la carta?

El de la sonrisa impecable dudó un momento. Luego se encogió de hombros. —No lo sé. Es una_**misteriosa carta de amor, **_después de todo. En esas cartas siempre son anónimos, ¿no?

— Hmm~...

— ¡Haruhi, por dios! ¡¿En serio no sabes...?!

La chica sonrió divertida.

— ¿Es que me ves con cara de idiota?, obviamente sé de quién es la carta.

Silencio.

Incómodo, pero muy incómodo, silencio...

— ¡Un misterioso ser que no se anima a aparecer ante mí a confesarme su amor prohibido!

—...

— _Sí, ésta es mi Suzumiya-san... _—Pensó para sí mismo Koizumi. _—... la Suzumiya-san que yo... amo con todo el corazón. Mi única diosa._

— ¡Wau, qué genial!

Oh, ingenua Mikuru...

Kyon suspiró. — ¿Qué se le va a hacer?

—...

Nagato siguió leyendo.

— Eso me recuerda... ¿Koizumi-kun, ya no te ha dado ese ataque de tristeza?

Tras pensarlo un poco, el chico asintió. —Justo ayer sucedió lo mismo.

— ¿En serio?, bah, ni qué se le va a hacer. ¡Ven, te consolaré como la líder que soy! —Respondió la líder de la Brigada mientras se preparaba _mentalmente_ para dar su _consuelo_ a un miembro tan importante como eran los demás.

Pero, extrañamente, era ahora Koizumi el que atraía más la atención de la comandante tras ese _supuesto ataque de tristeza_ que no era más que un pretexto tan más infantil y estúpido para ser mimado por la excéntrica Haruhi, tan ingenua que no notaba el plan detrás de eso.

— ¡¿AH?! —Mikuru y Kyon se petrificaron de la sorpresa.

La chica extendió los brazos, instintivamente, Koizumi se le acercó rápidamente para acurrucarse entre su pecho, casi con una sonrisa de gatito bien a gusto en dónde estaba. No era para menos. ¡Era el primero en tocar (aunque de forma más _discreta y accidental_) el pecho de la líder, la comandante suprema, la casi dictadura, Haruhi Suzumiya! Ni Kyon, el más cercano a ella, lo había hecho. Porque valoraba su vida, o porque de plano no tenía esas intenciones... por el momento.

¿Así de fácil fue convencer a Haruhi de regalar abrazos que nunca antes había dado?

— ¿Eh? ¿Es que ustedes también quieren ser abrazados?

Haruhi permitió que Koizumi permaneciera dónde estaba, inclusive rodeó su cabeza mientras le daba pequeñas caricias como si de un animalito se tratara, ignorando que éste la abrazaba con una gran sonrisa que jamás se le borraría si recordaba esos momentos por el resto de su existencia.

— Uhm... no me esperaba que fuera a interesarles esta técnica. Esperaba poder tener diversas técnicas para cada uno de ustedes. Por ejemplo, hacer cosplay con Mikuru-chan, uhm... leer libros con Nagato, y así.

— ¡¿Y qué hay de mí?! —Gritó Kyon resentido.

— Bah, Kyon, nunca aceptarías mi consuelo. —Primero se debería saber qué consuelo le daría Haruhi, ¿no?...

— ¡...!

— Suzmiya-san, ¿me deja hacerla una pregunta un poco...uhm...personal?

— Adelante Koizumi-kun, como líder, responderé todas sus dudas a los miembros. ¡No importa que tipo de pregunta sea!

— ¿Su sostén, de casualidad, es púrpura?

— ¡Bingo!

— ¡No digas es con tanta tranquilidad! ¡Te acaba de ver los senos este pervertido de aquí! —El simple mortal estaba tan cabreado que parecería celoso. Y bueno, posiblemente lo estaba.

— ¡Kyaa, Suzumiya-san, somos dos!

— ¡¿Asahina-san?! —Pobre de Kyon, Mikuru era tan inocente y tonta a veces... pero como estaba tan fascinada con la forma en que Haruhi consolaba a Koizumi, que se olvidó de su siempre tímida actitud.

Nagato pasaba las hojas de su libro, mirando de reojo a Haruhi. En su mirar no se expresaban emociones, pero parecía, al menos al ladear un poco la cabeza, curiosa de saber qué se sentía ser abrazada de esa forma. ¿Tal vez diciéndolo lo lograría?, bah, ¡sin duda!, pero sería tan caótico para Kyon que quién sabría que pasaría con él.

Y hablando del burro... — ¡Y tú, ¿cuándo soltarás a Haruhi?!

— Cuando me sienta mejor. —Respondió Koizumi sin soltarse de su líder.

— Ya deberías estarlo. —Gruñó Kyon.

— ¡Espero que el ser misterioso que confesó mi amor no se ponga celoso de Koizumi-kun porque lo esté consolando de sus tristezas y estrés!

¡Haruhi siempre tan...!, Mikuru sonrió conmovida. ¡Todo estaba patas arriba!

— ¡No existe semejante ser misterioso, idiota!

Koizumi cerró los ojos, relajado en el pecho de Haruhi. Bien podría estar donde sea mientras ella estuviera cerca, y sería como estar en la gloria. Pero vaya, que Kyon se pusiera así de raro era impresionante. Sonrió. ¿_Celos, o envidia_?, porque él y sólo él, Koizumi Itsuki, había logrado confesarse con una misteriosa carta de amor sin ser rechazado, y además, ser _mimado, consolado_, por su adorada Suzumiya-san...

Uhm... ¿Nagato y Mikuru también desearían un abrazo de la capitana?, y Kyon... bueno, ni hablar. Lo había dejado bastante claro.

Haruhi esbozó una enorme sonrisa. —Koizumi-kun, cuando te sientas mal, háblame. Iré a consolarte.

— ¿Incluso cuando no estemos en el instituto?

— Podrías invitarme a comer a tu casa y te consolaría.

Mikuru se sonrojó salvajemente, imaginándose otra cosa... ¡pervertida!

Kyon sintió hervir su sangre. — ¡Pues si Haruhi va a tu casa, yo iré también! ¡No dejaré que te propases con ella!

— No, idiota. No seas envidioso, cada uno tendrá su oportunidad de que lo consuele si se sienten mal. —Intervino secamente la líder.

Nagato cerró su libro. Pero, en vez de ser una señal para que cada quien se fuera a casa, simplemente se levantó, se acercó a Haruhi y extendió las manos de forma mecanizada. Nadie entendió esto, pero ella, callada como siempre, insistió un poco más.

Entonces la chica de cabello corto soltó a Koizumi, quién pareció sufrir mucho ante esto, y se le acercó a Nagato con curiosidad.

Vaya sorpresa la de todos cuando la alien en cubierto obligó a la líder a rodear sus brazos en un abrazo que tomó desprevenida a Haruhi. — ¿Y-Yuki...?

— Quiero saber cómo se siente ser abrazado.

Fue lo que contestó la silenciosa chica, rodeando sus brazos a Haruhi para abrazarla también.

Koizumi y Kyon casi sufren un ataque (?), mientras Mikuru buscaba como loca una cámara. ¡Foto, debía tomarse una foto!

¿Y la aquella misteriosa carta de amor?, bueno, fue ignorada fácilmente por Haruhi, quién no se imaginó que el que se la envió fue uno de los suyos, y, para más exactos, el que le pedía mediante falsas mentiras de sentirse mal, que lo abrazara, que lo mimara, aunque Kyon se negara y Nagato pareciera querer intervenir para evitar que el simple mortal siguiera celoso. ¿O es porque le gustaba ser abrazada?, ni idea.

Después de todo, las técnicas de consuelo de Haruhi siguieron así por un tiempo, hasta que otra cosa que llamó su atención apareció y trajo al resto de los miembros de la brigada de un lado a otro casi como esclavos.

FIN.

* * *

_**Mientras leía las novelas de Haruhi me llegó esta rara idea a la cabeza. Aproveché rápido para escribir antes de que se escapara la estúpida inspiración tan nena que tengo, y así acabó esto. No creo que las actitudes sean 100% las de los personajes originales, pero traté de que fueran algo por el estilo. No sé... desde que leí que Koizumi se sentía "atraído" a Haruhi, no he dejado de pensar en un romance como el que he escrito. Es raro... no soy buena para ese género, pero me tentó tanto que no me resistí. **_

_**Espero que valga la pena leerlo y dejarme algún comentario para ver qué tal se les hizo, se los agradeceré de todo corazón n.n, y por si quedan dudas, diré; me está gustando más que Haruhi esté con Koizumi, porque Kyon es tan perro que me dan ganas de golpearlo. ¡Carajo, entiende que Haruhi te quiere, y que tú, aunque lo niegues, también!, agh... deberías ser más como Koizumi, este tío me agrada demasiado =u=**_


End file.
